In the News
by rrj2
Summary: Post-Felina snippets
1. Chapter 1

September 8, 2011

Walter White, the alleged criminal mastermind known as Heisenberg, was found dead after a shootout that also killed eight people at a compound inhabited by white supremacists. The Albuquerque Police Department continues to scour through the site to sequence the events that took place, but preliminary reports by crime scene investigators suggest that White armed his car with an M60 machine gun to fire at the eight white supremacists, but was caught in the fire itself. The compound was apparently the site of the manufacture of a methamphetamine similar to White's signature product. Police are also looking for a tenth individual, who they believe was a witness to the massacre and has since fled the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

September 13, 2011

Twenty-six-year-old Jesse Pinkman, alleged early associate of Walter White, was questioned by the Albuquerque Police Department and the D.E.A. this morning regarding the death of White and eight white supremacists in a rural compound. Both the A.P.D and the D.E.A. have been searching for Pinkman in connection to White's activities as the criminal Heisenberg, but presumed that he had fled the Albuquerque area. However. Captain Harrison Zoll told the press outside the police department that Pinkman was only there to provide valuable information. He stated: "Mr. Pinkman is not currently being charged with any crime, but we believe he can shed light on what exactly happened out there."

Marie Schrader, widow of the late Assistant Special Agent in Charge of the Albuquerque Drug Enforcement Agency Unit Hank Shrader was also seen at the A.P.D headquarters, her first public appearance since ASAC Schrader and former partner Steve Gomez were given proper funerals. A source in the A.P.D. who spoke on the condition of anonymity indicated that Marie Schrader was asked to confirm some of Pinkman's statements and verify the authenticity of a compact disk found in the white supremacist compound. The disk apparently showed Pinkman cooperating with the D.E.A. The same source indicated that Pinkman could get immunity from criminal prosecution in return for resuming his cooperation by providing details regarding methamphetamine operations.


	3. Chapter 3

September 22, 2011

The investigation of Skyler White, widow of alleged drug kingpin Walter White has been suspended, according to the office of Assistant District Attorney Jack Corianolus. After Walter White was revealed to be the methamphetamine manufacturer Heisenberg, questions immediately surfaced regarding Skyler White's knowledge of her husband's criminal enterprise and her possible involvement. However, Corianolus stated in a press briefing that information provided by Jesse Pinkman, alleged early associated of Walter White, corroborated Skyer White's claims that Walter White had hid his criminal activities from her and had threatened her after she had learned of them. Pinkman had been questioned for three consecutive days last week regarding Walter White's criminal activities. He is not being charged for his participation.


	4. Chapter 4

April 25, 2015

Jesse Pinkman, owner of Pinkman's Wood, was greeted by dozens of paper pink hearts on the door of his retail store this morning. The hearts were placed there as a show of gratitude by the Albuquerque Children's House after Pinkman funded two events that raised awareness of child abuse and homeless children. He has been a frequent sponsor of meals and activities at the shelter.

Pinkman was clearly overcome with emotion when he saw the hearts. "If I had the brains, I would have gone to college and studied social work. Without that, helping the Albuquerque Children's House is the least that I could do for the kids in this city."

* * *

I haven't decided for sure yet and if I do, I don't know when it will be posted, but I might add another chapter. Set in an AU in which Walter lived, it'd be an interview that he'd be giving to a newsmagazine TV show.


	5. Chapter 5

**As I said in my previous chapter, this is an AU chapter in which Walt lives and gives an interview from prison. This isn't really a story as much as it is therapy for me to help me get over the show. Thanks so much for reading. It might be OOC, but I think Walter would change somewhat after "Felina."**

* * *

**Pat**: First, should I refer to you as Walter White or Heisenberg? What do you prefer to be called?

**Walt**: Walt, please. Heisenberg is completely behind me now.

**Pat**: You've finished your business as Heisenberg?

**Walt**: Yes, I have. Completely.

**Pat**: Are you afraid something will come back? Will there be retribution for anything you've done?

**Walt**: Most people who would have a grudge against Heisenberg are dead.

**Pat**: All right. I think the question on most people's minds is why you got involved with this. You were a high school chemistry and a family man.

**Walt**: It's because of my family that I got started. I was diagnosed with lung cancer and given little time left. My salary wasn't going to cover my treatments and it wasn't going to help my family after I died, so I needed lots of money fast. I wanted to provide my family with money they could live off of, so they could eat, pay off the mortgage, get an education.

**Pat**: Do you think that's justification for what you've done?

**Walt**: I think family is a good reason for doing lots of things.

**Pat**: Didn't it become about more than your family? That is what your ex-wife claims.

**Walt**: It became something that I was good at. I was producing the best meth people knew.

**Pat**: Is that something to be proud of?

**Walt**: I was proud that I was the best at something. Whether or not the legal implications matter is a subjective issue.

**Pat**: Do you have any regrets?

**Walt**: Of course, plenty.

**Pat**: What was your biggest?

**Walt**: I broke Jesse Pinkman.

**Pat**: How so?

**Walt**: Let's be honest. He didn't have much going on for him before we started cooking meth together, but there was still something there to be optimistic about. He was young, he had a chance to change, and I took it away. I made him my puupet. I made him do things that cost him his soul and cost him a chance to have a family. He was like a son to me and I loved him, and I destroyed him. I'm sorry about lots of things with him.

**Pat**: One could argue that you also cost your wife her soul and her family.

**Walt**: Skyler will recover from the last two years. Jesse won't.

**Pat**: Have you spoken to Jesse since you were arrested?

**Walt**: No, but he's free to visit me. I think I would like that. I understand he's been in therapy and trying to reconnect with his parents, so I understand he's busy.

**Pat**: It's been reported that you refused to cooperate with the A.P.D. and the D.E.A. after you woke up from surgery. You told them to talk to Jesse and give him immunity in exchange for his cooperation.

**Walt**: I can't comment on that.

**Pat**: Investigators found at Jack Welker's residence a CD in which Jesse Pinkman detailed your methamphetamine activities. He was speaking to your late ex-brother-in-law. Have you seen Jesse's testimony?

**Walt**: Yes, one of the detectives showed it to me and asked me to comment on it.

**Pat**: What did you think of it?

**Walt**: He was right about what he said. He was right to cooperate with the D.E.A. after everything I did to him.

**Pat**: Have you spoken to your family since your arrest?

**Walt**: No, they won't come see me. I can't blame them.

**Pat**: Is there anything that you'd like to say to Skyler here and now?

**Walt**: No, I found closure with her.

**Pat**: And what about to your son?

**Walt**: Yes, but I'm not going to do in on national television.

**Pat**: And how about Marie Schrader, your ex sister-in-law?

**Walt**: Hank caught me. He was a hero to the end. He was brave and a much better and stronger man than I could ever have been.

**Pat**: Thank you for your time.

**Walt**: It's not like I had anything else to do here.


End file.
